


The Gamesters of Triskelion

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [24]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode Tag, Fluff, M/M, OTP: it gives me emotional security, Post-Episode: s02e16 The Gamesters of Triskelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am sorry I did not arrive sooner,” Spock says.</p><p>“I’m just happy you arrived at all,” Jim says, closing his eyes and settling deeper into their bed.  “I knew that you would.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gamesters of Triskelion

-z-

 

Spock slowly runs his hands over the still healing slashes – the long, winding wounds that wrap around Jim’s chest and back.

“I am sorry I did not arrive sooner,” Spock says.

“I’m just happy you arrived at all,” Jim says, closing his eyes and settling deeper into their bed.  “I knew that you would.”

Spock doesn’t tell him about McCoy’s or Scott’s objections or even about how close Spock was to missing that abnormality.  Instead, Spock leans in, presses a soft kiss to Jim’s forehead – the contact allowing him a brief, murky look at Jim’s surface thoughts.

 _Exhaustion, pain, relief, and “thank you for coming for me, Spock_. _"_

“Rest, Jim,” he says.

Jim smirks without opening his eyes – just nods jerkily before his breath begins to even out and he falls asleep. 

Spock doesn’t leave him until Jim wakes up, hours and then a day later.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
